


That Fluttering Feeling

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Young Love, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: The first time Craig knew he was in love with Clyde was when they went to a water park together. Craig was not having a good time. Craig really hated the waterslides, but Clyde was determined to get him to go down one.





	That Fluttering Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [like](https://archiveofourown.org/users/like/gifts).



> This was an impromptu drabble I ended up writing last night on tumblr for loliloveniall. I had intended to make it a cute little hc, but then it became longer than that. Whoops!

The first time Craig knew he was in love with Clyde was when they went to a water park together. Craig was not having a good time. He was getting sunburnt even though he had put on sunscreen. He got chlorine in his eyes, making them all bloodshot. Some douchebag had thrown his towel in the wading pool and now it was soaked.

Craig really hated the waterslides, and generally just liked to chill in a tube and float around the lazy river. Nice and boring. But Clyde was determined to get him to go down a slide.

Clyde had tried all morning to get Craig to join him on a slide. He'd been on all of them and they were awesome. He wanted to share that with him. He really wanted to do a cool guy high five with Craig as they both emerged from the water at the bottom. Preferably in slow motion because it would look cooler.

As Clyde stood in line to buy lunch, he saw a couple walking by with a two-person inflatable tube. He asked them where they'd gotten it and then ran off to find Craig without lunch.

Craig was floating around in the lazy river, his eyes closed, and at peace, when suddenly he heard his name being called out and then he bumped into someone. It was Clyde.

"Craig! Two person tubes!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Clyde?” asked Craig.

"Two person tubes! Like a tube with two seats so two people can go down a slide together!” Clyde gleefully explained.

"What about it?"

"If I was able to get us one, would you go down the slide with me?"

Craig stared at him. He wanted to say no again. He really hated water slides. But Clyde's big brown puppy dog eyes made him weak.

"Ugh, fine."

Clyde took Craig's hand and led him to where they were renting out the two person tubes. Craig's eyes widened at the price, but Clyde told him he had in covered cause he didn't end up buying lunch. Getting to go down awesome slides and have fun with his best friend was way more important. Craig couldn't help but smile.

On their way up the stairs to the top of the slide, Craig began to shake. Clyde noticed and asked him what was wrong. Craig admitted to his fear of water slides.

"When I was younger, my family went to a park like this, and I went down a slide alone and I ended up accidentally flipping around so I went down backwards and it scared the shit out of me. I've, uh, never gotten over it, as you can see."

Clyde took Craig's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "I'll make sure you're safe."

Craig felt a slight flutter in his stomach, but he figured it was just his nerves.

He nodded at Clyde. "I trust you, dude."

He took a deep breath and they both continued up the stairs together.

Once at the top, Clyde asked him if he'd rather be in front or back.

"If I'm in back, we'll go faster, but I'll be able to hold onto you. It's up to you."

Craig bit his lip and looked down the slide. "Uh…I think I'd actually feel better if you were holding me."

"Okay bro! Let's get in!"

Craig felt tense, his stomach full of butterflies, as they inched toward the mouth of the slide. He felt his body relax when Clyde wrapped his arms around his waist, but the butterflies didn't go away.

"Ready Craig?" Clyde asked.

"No, but just do it!"

"Okay here we go!"

Clyde pushed them over the lip of the slide and they sped down, rounding the curves and feeling water splash up around them. Craig squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he felt Clyde's arms hold him tighter, he placed his hands on Clyde's and opened his eyes. They were going wicked fast. It was exhilarating. The dips and turns sloshed the cool water around them and Craig started to laugh. Clyde was right. This was fun. He let go of Clyde's hands and raised them into the air right as they hit the water at the bottom. Craig felt Clyde's arms release around him as they both surfaced for air.

"Woo! That was fucking awesome!" yelled Clyde. "How are you doing?" he asked Craig.

Craig smiled. "It was fucking awesome. Thanks Clyde."

Clyde wrapped his arms around Craig once again and gave him a big bear hug. Craig reciprocated.

"No problem, bro! I'd do anything for you."

They pulled away, but kept their hands on each other's arms while looking at each other. It was only for a moment, but when he looked into Clyde's eyes, Craig finally knew what the fluttering in his stomach was all about.


End file.
